Albus Potter and the isle of Morsmordre
by pebbles.xD
Summary: When Harry's son Albus goes to Hogwarts,worried about being put in Slytherin was the least of his worries.


**Albus Potter and the Island of Morsmordre**

Chapter 1 ~ The sorting

Albus hurried along the train's corridor, peaking in at all of the windows for a friendly face that he could sit with for the journey to Hogwarts. That's what his father had done, hadn't he? Just walked in to Uncle Ron's compartment and they became instant friends. And Auntie Hermione joined them. What were his father's exact words?

"I first met Ron when my Uncle took me to platform nine and three quarters. Grandma Molly showed me how to run through the pillar to get there. She was giving him so much attention, being her youngest son, he was very embarrassed."

At this Grandma had laughed and shook her wooden spoon at his father.

"You know Ronald, he needs every bit of guidance or he goes completely off the rails. What was it Hermione once said? Ron, you have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Ok, so he had not met anyone yet, but maybe he could sit with James, Albus thought to himself as he passed the carriage in which his brother sat with all of his Gryffindor cronies. Albus slid the glass door open and stepped inside.

"Err, James, can I sit with you in your compartment?" Albus murmured whilst looking at his feet.

"Sorry little bro, this carriage is for Gryffindors only, no one else."

"Yeah Albus, I bet your gunna end up in Slytherin anyway." Sniggered Alfie, James's best friend.

Albus had been worrying since he got his Hogwarts letter about what house he would be sorted into. Father had said that the sorting hat took your views into account… but he didn't want to be a Slytherin! Although he was named after the greatest Slytherin wizard of all time, Slytherin had a reputation for all things evil and he did not want to be associated with anyone like the Malfoys.

Albus stepped out of the compartment and wandered along the corridor, now fully feeling the heaviness of his cases and the cage of his owl Hedwig, named after his father's late owl.

Suddenly, the train jerked forward and Albus fell headfirst into an open compartment.

He looked up to see who he had interrupted and was face to face with two identical twin boys, and his cousin Rose.

"Albus, honestly, I know you don't fare well with trains, just remember our trip up to the Quidditch world cup when Grandpa insisted on going by muggle transport. I think you were sick three times and we were only on the train three hours." Rose moaned whilst she picked Albus up and dusted him off. Albus smiled weakly at the two boys.

"So Albus, you going to sit with us or not?" Rose asked, taking a seat next to the window, whilst picking up her cat Annabelle and placing her on her lap. Rose really did take after her mother. Aunt Hermione loved cats.

"Um ok, sure." Albus smiled, glad that he finally had someone to sit with. The train lurched again and Albus was thrown onto the seat. The two boys smiled at him.

"That's Alden Creevey." The first pointed to the other.

"And that's Miles Creevey." The other pointed at his brother.

"We are identical twins." They said together.

"I think they are like Uncle George and Uncle Fred, although we don't really know because…." Rose sniffed at the thought of Uncle Fred's tragic death at the battle of Hogwarts. They never got to meet him. Although Uncle George said Fred had almost been as funny as him.

"Yeah, Rose, I know." Albus patted her shoulder. She was a very emotional girl. But she had a mouth that could give as much as it took. Albus turned to the twins, who were sitting watching Rose awkwardly, wondering what they had said.

The boys, in actual fact, did remind Albus of Uncle George. The longish ginger hair and fair skin, although Uncle Fred had brow eyes where as Alden and Miles's eyes were a sea green.

"She gets like this." Albus commented and lifted his case onto the shelf and placed himself on the chair, balancing Hedwig's cage on his knee.

"I just realised, I think I know who you two are. Your father is Dennis Creevey?" The twins nodded. "My father went to school with your father. They were both in Gryffindor." Albus smiled.

"Who was your father Albus?" Alden asked. Albus realised that Alden was slightly bigger than his brother.

"Harry Potter." Albus waited for the reaction that usually occurred whenever he mentioned his father's name. But nothing came. Albus looked at the boys oddly before they grinned at him.

"It's ok Albus. Our sister Penny is a friend of your brother James. She got into Gryffindor as well. We are not going to make a big deal out of you being a Potter." Alden answered.

"Well, I guess that is a relief, it gets a bit annoying." Albus laughed.

"But, your mother plays for the Holyhead Harpies?" Miles asked.

"Yeah."

"They are the only women's Quidditch team we support. In fact, your Mum is Miles's favourite player." Alden nudged his brother.

"I will be sure to ask you over for dinner one day." Albus laughed.

"Really? I mean, would you invite me."

"Yeah sure." Albus smiled, noticing that he had already made some new friends.

"So, Rose, you're the smart one, how long we got till we get to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, about two hours." She answered, not looking up from her book of "the Standard Book of Spells" by Miranda Goshawk.

"Sweets anyone?" A lady asked, stopping herself and her cart infront of the door.

"Bertie Botts every flavor beans." Albus gave the woman his money and retrieved a box of beans in return.

_**"Homenum Revelio!" **_Rose said loudly whilst pointing her wand at the door, not looking at what she was doing. As soon as the words left her mouth, the sweets lady was blasted back against the corridor wall and slumped down.

"Oops." Rose muttered whilst getting up to see if the woman was alright, mean whilst receiving angry glares from the other students.

The train came to stop two hours later at the Hogwarts train station. Albus, Rose and the twins waited behind whilst they waited for the rest to leave, so as not to be involved in the crush.

"Do you know if the sweets lady is ok?" Albus asked Rose whilst the twins gave a cocky grin.

"The porter said she would be fine once she is taken to the medical ward." Rosa stated nonchalantly before going to leave the compartment. "You guys coming?" she said over her shoulder.

The boys all looked at each other and smiled, before following Rose off of the train.

"Hagrid!" Albus shouted as soon as he saw the half giant. He ran up to him, and was greeted with a big bear hug. Rose did the same, whilst Miles and Alden stood a while back, seemingly frozen in terror.

"Hello Albus, Rose." Hagrid beamed at them, his voice its normal husky tone. "You's have grown a lot since I last saw you."

"Hagrid, you saw us just the other day when we went to Diagon alley." Rose giggled.

"Ahh so I did." Hagrid replied. "So, who are ye new friends here Albus?" Hagrid looked at the twins, but they only seemed to shrink further away.

"Hagrid, this is Alden, and this is Miles." Albus pointed to them. "But they seem a bit scared. Did your father not tell you about Hagrid?" He asked them.

They both shook their heads, and Hagrid chuckled.

"Who's ye father?"

"Dennis Creevey."

"Oh aye, excitable young fellow, you know, it was a shame about his brother… Carlton…"

"Colin."

"Oh yes, Colin. It was professor Longbottom that found him. A damn shame. Anyway boys, there is no need to be scared o'me, I ain't gunna hurt you. Ain't that right Albus?"

"Yeah, Hagrid is the friendliest half giant you will ever meet. That is, if you ever meet a half giant." He giggled.

"So, since you's are with Albus, you can share my boat." Hagrid guided Alden and Miles to the edge of the big lake surrounding Hogwarts, and were faced with a massive fleet of rowing boats, each one filled with six students. Hagrid took them over to the empty boat and helped them all in.

"I will warn you, Alden is quite seasick." Miles joked, but Alden had already gone a weird shade of green.

"It's ok, I will get ye over this lake in no time." Hagrid smiled, and started rowing, whilst all of the other boats followed behind.

Alden was sick twice during the twenty minute journey.

The minute the boats reached the other side of the lake, Alden clambered off and laid on the ground. "Sweet sweet land." He muttered whilst Scorpius, Draco Malfoy's son, approached him.

"A bit seasick Creevey? Weak are you? Just like your uncle was, if my father told me right." Scorpius sneered.

"Leave of!" Miles shouted, pushing Scorpius out of the way.

"What if I don't?" Snarled Scorpius back.

"Boys, stop it, just stop it." Hagrid stepped between them and ushered Scorpius towards his friends. "Scorpius, stop annoying Alden or ye will be punished."

"Im not scared of you. You're just a stupid old half giant. Aren't giants meant to be stupid?"

Hagrid picked Scorpius up by the scruff. "You take after your father, he always was a nasty, senseless little muppet."

The rest of the first graders marched to the castle, each one giggling over the fact that Hagrid had called Scorpius a muppet.

The students entered the great hall and sat on their own table at the back, sitting in alphabetical order. Unfortunately for Albus, He was sitting opposite Scorpius.

"Alright muppet?" Albus asked with a grin on his face.

"Shut up Potter, or I will give you a scar much like your fathers." Scorpius growled over the outburst of laughter that had started on the whole of the first graders table.

A very old, stern looking Witch came over and stood over Albus.

"Quiet Mr Potter," She started in her Scottish voice. "You don't want to be cautioned before you have even started school, do you? Your father was always quite a chatty student. Well, him and his friends. Especially that Ron. They are married now I hear, him and Hermione. And there daughter is here? I remember when I fought alongside them here in this school."

"Professor McGonagall?"

"The one and only."

"I thought you was Headmistress?" Albus asked.

"Retired from that job last term. Did James not tell you? But, I am glad Professor Lovegood got it, she was always a good student, if a bit…." She stopped.

"I understand professor." Albus grinned.

The old professor smiled knowingly at him then wandered away to talk to Hagrid.

"Please listen." The headmistress shouted, using her wand to amplify her voice around the hall. "Welcome back students. After the brilliant exam results of last year, I would like to congratulate you on getting the highest grades in twenty years. Yes, you can do the maths. Twenty years ago was the year in which Voldemort was destroyed. Many of your parents took part in the battle that took place here. People like myself." Headmistress Lovegood paused.

"For twenty years, we have kept this school safe from any threats and harm, and that is going to continue. This year will be especially devoted to remembering what happened here twenty years ago.

On another note, Madam McGonagall, it is time to sort the first graders." Luna flicked her blond hair and sat down in her chair whilst the rest of the students clapped. (All except some of the Slytherin students, that is.)

McGonagall stood up and a magic stool appeared at the front of the hall, in front of the teachers table. She picked up an old hat and a long piece of parchment.

"Adrian Adams." And so it started. Adrian sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. In a few seconds, the hat screeched out "Ravenclaw" and received cheers from the second table from the left. Adrian got up and sat down on that table, and was welcomed warmly with smiles and back pats.

After a quarter of an hour, Alden was called out and he took his place on the stool. The hat seemed to pause before he screeched "Gryffindor" and he was warmly welcomed by the end table.

Miles was called next and he too was sorted into Gryffindor. He stood up proudly and sat down next to his brother.

"Just like his father." Neville spoke from behind Albus.

"Neville." Albus smiled up at him. "Or, I mean… _Professor _Longbottom."

"I remember that day when Oliver Wood and I…"

"THE Oliver Wood, the Quidditch player?" Albus interrupted eagerly.

"Yes, THE Oliver Wood. Anyway, I remember the awful day at the battle of Hogwarts, it was Oliver and I that found Colin Creevey. Was a very lively boy, followed your father everywhere."

"So I have heard." Albus mumbled.

"You nervous Albus?" Neville asked, sitting next to him.

"Yes sir. It's just… I don't want to be in Slytherin."

"I know. Harry told me that you were considering moving to Norway to go to Durmstrang, just so you didn't have to be sorted into a house." Albus grinned foolishly at him.

"It was just an idea."

"Well, Severus Snape was in Slytherin…" Neville started.

"Yes I know, I know, I was named after him. A wonderful wizard and all that, died for love. But look how it turned out for him. I mean, I don't want to become like one of them." Albus looked over at Scorpius.

"Albus, don't be worried. The hat takes your opinion into account. But, if it helps you, I think you would make a great Slytherin." He said, getting up.

"That's what I am afraid of." Albus thought to himself.

"Scorpius Malfoy." The hall seemed to go silent. There had been a lot of quiet chatter going on around the room, but it all seemed to suddenly stop as Scorpius got up and sat on the stool. The hat had not even touched his head before it spoke.

"I will not sort him." The hat stated, and there were sharp intakes of breath all around the room. Albus imagined the hat having arms, and that right at that moment its arms would have been crossed.

"What do you mean you won't sort him?" McGonagall asked, puzzled.

"He does not deserve to be sorted. He doesn't, and neither did his father."

"Do not say anything bad about my father!" Scorpius spat, trembling with anger.

"Malfoy, go and sit on the Slytherin table." McGonagall ordered, and Scorpius stormed over and sat down. He did not receive any cheers or any sort of welcome from his fellow housemates.

"Right, as we were." McGonagall commented, before reading out the next name.

Albus could not help but notice Scorpius sitting by himself, a sombre look on his face.

It seemed like seconds before Albus's name was called. He stood up, his legs weak, and sat on the stool.

"COME ON ALBUS!" he heard Victoire shout from the Gryffindor table (who was now in her last year) before she was shushed by Neville.

McGonagall placed the hat on his head, and Albus waited nervously for the hat to shout his house.

"You would do well in Gryffindor Potter, just like your father." He heard the hat in his mind. "You would also do well in Slytherin. I also said that to your father."

"Please don't put me in Slytherin." Albus pleadingly thought to the hat.

"Fine, it's your choice." The hat thought back before screeching "Gryffindor" to the rest of the hall.

There was a very loud cheer from the Gryffindor table, the loudest so far, as Albus walked over to the table, a huge grin on his face.

Rose was one of the last to be called out. She got up and sat on the stool, and the hat was placed on her head. "Ravenclaw!" The hat screeched, before McGonagall looked at her sadly and slightly shook her head. Albus caught Rose's eye and saw that she was very upset. But still she got up from the stool and started towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Miss Weasley." The hat spoke, and Rose turned around and looked at it, tears in her eyes. "Loose the tears." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Was just testing you. Gryffindor!" the hat shouted, and Rose laughed in triumph and hurried over to the Gryffindor table.

"I knew you would be a Gryffindor." Albus grinned and gave his cousin a friendly hug.

"Thanks Albus." Rose grinned back.

The last few names were called out, and Headmistress Lovegood rose again.

"Houses, welcome your new students and accept them. Take them, for what they are and don't try to change them, only improve their knowledge.

And, now the sorting has finished, let the feast begin." Lovegood beamed at them whilst food appeared at their tables. The students cheered and tucked into their food.

Chapter 2- 

Once them main course had disappeared, Lovegood stood up again.

"Students, as you well know, due to a misfired spell cast by a Slytherin student last year, Professor Priflout will no longer be teaching Potions. And, Professor Flitwick announced at the end of last term that he would be retiring. So students, we welcome to new Professors into our fold. They have the same surname, so we are going to call them by their first name, I thought it would be much easier. So, please welcome our new potions teacher Professor Volts, and our new charms teacher Professor Oldem. Two of the most completely different looking people stood up from the teachers table. Professor Oldem was fat, short and quite ugly, with warts covering his face and his head covered in short, black, greasy looking hair. His eyes were grey, which seemed to be giving Albus a very venomous look.

Volts, on the other hand was tall, muscular with longer brown hair and pale blue eyes. Albus could see Rose staring at him from down the table.

"I am glad we have to take potions, I won't mind being taught a few things by him." The girl next to him, Arianne, another first grader, sighed.

Albus rolled his eyes and saw that his plate had filled with sticky toffee pudding and custard. He tucked in, and didn't notice the evil glare that both of the new teachers were giving him.

Just after dessert disappeared, Lovegood stood up again, for the last time.

"Now, some quick messages before you all leave for your common rooms. Firstly, as always, the _forbidden_ forest, is forbidden. That's the reason why it is called the _forbidden_ forest. Secondly, we seemed to have a problem last year with the students moving picture frames to confuse the people inside them. Now, if anyone is seen doing this, ten points will be taken away from their house and they will receive a detention. Is that clear?" Everyone nodded. "Well then students, I guess you should be on your way. Prefects, please take your students to their common rooms." Lovegood, then left in through a door on the left of the hall, and all of the teachers followed in pursuit.

"Gryffindor first years, follow me."Victoire shouted before leaving the great hall through very big double doors out into a very wide very old looking corridor, filled with the sound of bustling students making their way to their dorms.

The Slitherins walked past, led by a very tall, blonde, brown eyed, evil looking prefect. When Scorpius walked past, he elbowed Miles in the ribs. "Hey!" Miles shouted and stopped, causing some of the other first years to crash into each other.

"Keep walking please." Victoire called back, and Miles carried on, rubbing his ribs.

When they had reached the second floor, they passed an old looking ghost, with hair like Einstein and Tudor looking clothes, who stopped in front of them. The other kids cowered behind one another but, of course, Albus knew who it was.

"Are these the new Gryffindor first graders?" the ghost asked Victoire.

"Yes they are. Students, this is Nearly headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor, the most noble and brave of all the ghosts at Hogwarts.

"Hello fellow Gryffindors. I was a Gryffindor when I was a student here. Was executed because I 'accidentally' made Lady Grieve grow a tusk. Funny sight it was. Anyway, I must be off. I have a chess match with the bloody baron, and I must beat him. Now, don't forget to win the house cup. We won last year!" Then the ghost disappeared through one of the stone walls.

When they reached the seventh floor of the castle (after a lot of step climbing, and a rude introduction by Peeves, which involved a few spiders that scared the wits out of Dolly Fisher) Victoire stopped outside of a portrait that was labelled 'the fat lady.'

"Nice." Alden joked.

"Password?" The lady in the painting spoke in a posh voice.

"Dormire leones." Victoire answered, and the painting swung open, revealing door sized hole in the wall.

Victoire climbed through the hole and the other students did the same. Except for Alden, who fell through it and landed in a heap on the other side. Once he had gotten up and dusted himself of, he too joined in at staring at the round room. The walls and floor were flagstone, cold to touch. You would think that it would make the room harsh and unwelcoming, but it was far from it. A crackling fire had been lit in an old fireplace, it lit up the room in orange, red and yellow. The walls hung pictures of former Gryffindor students and well known wizards that skipped from their pictures into another to talk to their fellow paintings. A red rug was spread on the floor so as not to keep your feet cold from the floor, and dotted around the room were plush red chairs that looked like you would sit in them and never get up.

Rose sat in one of those chairs.

"It's so comfy. I feel like I could just curl up and sleep the rest of my life away." She commented.

"Ah, but then you will miss your herbology lessons, and you don't want to be doing that now."

Rose spun around and grinned at Neville.

"Neville!" She exclaimed, before adding on "I mean, sir."

"I am your head of house, and you will do well to remember that I don't stand anything from anybody who is not a Gryffindor. So, we are going to win the house cup, And the Quidditch cup, and clean the floor with those Slytherins." Neville spoke to the group, who all shouted back in agreement.

"And if you don't, you will have me to answer for." McGonagall appeared from behind Neville, and the whole of the Gryffindor looked in awe at one of the greatest witches of all time.

"Now, no dillydallying, off to bed with the lot of you. Your trunks are upstairs, along with a copy of your timetable. We expect to see you up bright and early and right on time for breakfast."

The students nodded their heads wearily and were shown to their rooms, the boys up a staircase on the left and the girls on the left.

Albus shared a room with Alden, Miles and two other boys, Kurt Lopkin and Drew Spaccart.

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Albus instantly fell asleep.

"Albus, you need to get up, we have fifteen minutes until breakfast." Albus was shaken out of his sleep, and at the word breakfast his stomach started to rumble.

Even after all of the food he ate last night?

"Fifteen minutes, but why didn't you wake me up before?" Albus asked angrily, hurryingly putting on his school robes.

"We only just got up too. Miles forgot to set his alarm." Alden answered, pulling his socks up.

"But, Kurt was up half an hour ago, and he didn't wake us up." Miles protested. Kurt threw his sock at him.

"Don't blame it on me, I didn't know what the time was." Kurt stated innocently.

"There is a clock on the wall, how could you not know what the time is?" Alden argued.

"I don't know." Kurt shrunk back.

"We better get moving, we do not wasn't to be late for our first day."Albus sighed, before they hurried out to meet with Rose.

The Gryffindor first graders walked into the corridor just as the great hall doors were being opened. Albus tried to flatten his hair whilst Rose combed through hers.

"You ready for the first day of school?" She whispered to him.

"I guess." He whispered back, stepping into the hall.

Albus, Rose and the twins sat down with Victoire, who was already in the hall.

"You made it. I left ten minutes before doors opened and I didn't even hear you up yet." She joked.

"Well, someone didn't wake us up." They all glared at Kurt.

"What? Stop blaming it on me. Should have set your stupid alarm." He mumbled.

Once the last of the students had wondered in, combing their hands through their hair and stifling a yawn, their goblets were filled with juice and their plates filled with whatever they liked.

Albus ate his hungrily. His mum tried to cook as best as she could, but, if he was honest, he usually had to scrape half of it in the bin.

"What have you got first Rose?" Victoire asked, pulling out her own timetable.

"Defence against the dark arts." She answered, not even looking at her timetable.

"What about you Albus?" Victoire turned to him.

"I have the same." His face brightened as he looked at his timetable.

"I think you are in Class 31. You might want to leave for there now, get there nice and early for your first lesson."

"So, class, welcome to your first Defence against the Dark arts lesson." Professor Leanora started, walking between the desks, tapping her wand in her hand. "In your first year, you will be learning very simple spells that can be used to defend yourselves against the dark arts. The spells will be about _defending, _and not trying to harm the attacker.

Now, Headmistress Lovegood has ordered that in their first lesson, every first grader must learn how to disarm their opponents. And that is what we are going to be doing this lesson.

Now, will someone please volunteer to be tested on?" Leonora asked the class.

"No?" She asked when no one volunteered, and so she walked up and down the class, choosing someone to test.

"You." She said, stopping infront of a blond Hufflepuff girl. As soon as Leonora pointed to her, the girl's hair turned from blond to a light blue.

"Me?" She stammered.

"Yes you, a metamorphmagus I see. What is your name?"

"Daisy Miss, Daisy Archie."

"Well Daisy, if you just step up here, there we go." Leanora guided her to the front of the class. "Now, I promise you won't get hurt, I am just going to disarm you, as long as you don't move you will be fine."

Leanora raised her wand and pointed it at Daisy. "Now, when casting the spell, all you have to do and point your wand at your opponent. Like this. _Expelliarmus_!" A red jet of light shot from the teacher's wand, and, disobeying what Leonora told her, Daisy moved her arm to protect herself and the jet hit her body, disarming her and also sent her flying backwards into Albus's desk, who fell to the floor.

"I told you not to move." Leonora scolded her whist picking her of the floor. "The outcome depends on where you hit the person. If you hit their wand, you will disarm them, whereas if you hit their body, like I just did, they will also be thrown backwards. Now, back to your seat." She said to Daisy who, this time, obeyed.

"So class, with the person next to you, I would like you to practice this spell. Don't move when they cast a spell, and spell casters, aim for their wand only. Now, don't forget to pronounce it right."

Albus got up and stood opposite Rose.

"I remember practicing this before at home." Albus commented to Rose.

"So do I. Dad tried to teach me, but Mum didn't trust him, so she taught me herself."

"Haha, I can imagine your Mum saying that." Albus laughed.

"Expelliarmus!" Rose interrupted, and Albus's 13 inch Holly and Griffin feather wand flew through the air, and Rose actually caught it.

"Well done Rose!" Professor Leanora exclaimed. "Apparently it is true you do get your wand skills from your mother. Whereas your father… well I have heard something of the opposite. Now, Mr Potter, your brother James learnt this straight away. Can you do that too?"

What she was really saying was "Now Mr Potter, your father is the greatest known wizard of all times and you won't ever be as great as him." Albus could see it in her eyes. James had told him that most of the teachers had that judgement.

"Expelliarmus" Albus shouted and he hit Rose's wand that spun in the air, out of control and landed in Scorpius's lap.

"Scorpius, can I have my wand back please?" Rose asked him.

"You're a half blood?" He asked back.

"My mum had muggle parents." She answered proudly.

"Well then no. Sorry, I don't do anything for people that are not pure blooded." He smirked.

Rose kicked him in the shin. "Do not say anything bad about my mum you Arsehole!" She shouted. "At least my mum wasn't a snobby half witted arsehole. She has morals and is actually a good person." She slapped him and picked up her wand.

"He is a good person. At heart." Scorpius muttered and left the room.

"Wise beyond her years that girl." Leanora murmured to Albus. "Come now students, back to your seats. Bookwork for the rest of the lesson. Percius, you are a Slytherin. Go find Scorpius and tell him to go and see Mr Volts. Rose, would you be so kind to go with him please. And I would like you both to explain what just happened to him and he will judge what to do." She sighed as Rose and Percius hurried out of the class.

"Rose, what did Volts say?" Albus asked as he took his place next to her at the Gryffindor table. She looked angry as she violently moved her spaghetti around her plate.

"He took five points from both of her houses." She muttered.

"Oh."

"That Scorpius is so…. Ahh! He takes after his father, an evil lot. I don't want anything to do with them!"

"Hey, calm down." Albus tried to calm her. "I know he is not in our Potions class next. So maybe having a class without that nitwit will make you feel better."

"And we are being taught by Professor Volts…" She replied dreamily.

"Exactly?" Albus Replied, a confused look on his face.

Chapter 3- The letter

"Hello class, I am Professor Volts, your potions master." He walked up and down between the students, smiling hugely at each of them, even patting some on the shoulder (though Albus noticed he paid more attention to the girls) "This year, I will be teaching you some basic potions you will most probably need in everyday life. In this class, you will be supplied with the basic potions kit, that will contain everything you may need this year for your studies. If you do need anything that you do not have in there, we will be supplying you with it.

Now, what is Snodgrass?" He asked the class, and Albus sniggered. He remembered his father telling him a very funny story concerning Uncle Ron and some Snodgrass.

"Something funny Mr Potter?" Volts appeared in front of him, and the dirty glare his professor gave him made Albus shrink back in his seat.

"No sir." Albus stuttered.

"Good. Now, Mr Potter, just because your father is a famous wizard that defeated Voldemort, survived the killing curse and all that, but that does not mean we will make any exceptions for you. Do you understand?" Volts sneered.

"Yes sir." Albus answered.

"That also goes for anyone else, like you Miss Weasley" (he pointed his wand at Rose) "Mr Finnegan" (Seamus's son Travis had been put into Ravenclaw.) or our very own headmistress's daughter Alpha." Volts pointed to a very blond girl that was chatting to Daisy, the Hufflepuff that helped Professor Leanora 'Demonstrate' Expelliarmus.

"Now class, turn to page 394" They sniggered, remembering the joke that had been around ever since Professor Snape had said it in his potions class.

"I don't like him." Albus moaned, sitting on one of the sofa's in the Gryffindor common room.

"Well, hi did not have any right to do that." Rose agreed.

"And, he didn't mention me or Miles." Alden frowned. "Do you think he knows that our father was Dennis Creevey?"

"I don't know." Albus sighed. "Dad said that Hogwarts was fun. But we have only been here one day and Rose has already had one fight with someone, I was thrown to the floor and squashed by Daisy Archie, and we both got told of in our first potions class by the new teacher."

"Not a great start to your Hogwarts years, I must admit." Victoire came over and sat on the floor infront of them.

"Do you like the new professors Victoire?" Rose asked.

"No, not really. Professor Oldem cursed me, making me dance stupidly infront of the whole class, because I made a joke about his nose to Abby. And Professor Volts looks nice, but on the inside, I think he is as rotten as an apple with a worm in it." Albus laughed.

"Where do you think Luna got them from?" Miles asked.

"I have no idea." Victoire sighed. "Now come on my little Gryffindors. You all look very tired, so to bed with the lot of you."

Alden got up and yawned, and started to head up the stairs.

"You guys coming?"

"Yeah." Albus started after him, and noticed that the fire flickered out for a second, before it started again. And he could have sworn that he heard a screech. But he just shrugged and went upstairs to bed.

"Albus!" James shouted to him as he saw his brother on the way to the great wall for breakfast.

"Hey James." Albus smiled at his brother and walked over to him.

"So I guess you can sit with us on the train now." James grinned.

"I think I'm good, I have my own friends now. Rose, Alden and Miles."

"Oh, ok, well…."

"It's ok James. I know you're here and stuff. You don't have to look after me just because I am younger." Albus laughed.

"I know, it's just, I heard about the thing with Scorpius yesterday, and how much of a jerk Volts was. I have not had either of the newbie's yet."

"Then you're lucky." Albus sighed.

"James, come on, we are going to practice some Quidditch. You coming?" Alfie ran over.

"Yeah sure. Be careful Al. See you later?"

"Sure." Albus smiled as his brother walked away.

"Albus, someone has sent you something." Rose shouted at him. Albus ran over to the table to see what was there. He expected a letter from mum and dad maybe, but it wasn't.

"Wow!" Albus exclaimed.

"The Firefly 3000, you know, they are really rare!" Alden commented.

"Mum and Dad sent me a broomstick!" Albus had a grin that went from one side of his face to the other.

"Albus, Albus!" James ran into the Dining Hall. "Mum and dad have supplied our whole team with... oh! You got one too!" James smiled at him.

"They got one each for the whole team?" Albus answered.

"Yeah. And you have one, I think they are saying something." James slapped his back. "You were always the seeker of the family, and it seems to be a coincidence that our seeker left school last year."

"Yeah, and as your cousin is not only a Gryffindor prefect, she is also the captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." Victoire walked over, holding her new Firefly. "Tryouts start next week. Don't be late Albus!" She grinned before the Quidditch team went off to practice.

"So Albus, coming to Quidditch tryouts?" Drew asked a week later, as they walked along the corridor to lunch. They had just had their second class with the new charms teacher Mr Oldem. He looked much uglier than his brother, and acted as uglier as well. He had spat on all muggles.

"Muggles. Don't deserve the air we breathe. Waste of space if you ask me."

"But sir, lots of people here have muggle parents." Daisy pointed out.

"Yeah well, they shouldn't be here, should they?"

"Yeah, Drew, course." Albus smiled at him.

"What you trying for?"

"Seeker, You?" Albus asked.

"Keeper. Dad said I have the build of a keeper." Albus looked at Drew's gangly legs, gangly arms, gangly body…. He laughed silently to himself.

"Anyway, good luck Drew."

"You too Albus." Drew grinned and headed into the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms. Albus entered soon after him.

"So, today are the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. If you got into the team last year, it does not mean you will get into it this year. Is that understood?" Victoire asked to the surrounding Gryffindors. They were standing in their gold and red robes, the first years listening intently whilst the older ones paid more attention to the warm, sunny skies, eager to take to the air.

"Now, since Albus is the only one trying out as seeker this year, as our old seeker left last year," Victoire smiled at him "He will be getting that position!"

"Go Albus!" James and Rose cheered, and he grinned widely at them.

"Ok, so trying out for keeper are Rose, Drew and Arthur." A big, muscular got up to stand with Rose and Drew. "Chaser tryouts are for James, Alden, Seb and Abby. Beaters tryouts are for Miles, Kurt and Andrew.

Now, what we are going to do is test each of you separately in your positions. Now, first we will try the chasers against the Keepers. Each Keeper will have their own hoop. Now, on your brooms please."

Rose lifted into the air (she had also been given a firefly) and was the first to make it to the hoops, and so chose the middle one. Drew took the one to her left and Arthur the one on the right.

"James, be easy on here." Albus whispered just before his brother lifted off of the ground.

"Don't worry, she is amazing as keeper any way. Arthur played for us last year. He let in more quaffles than he saved."

James rose smoothly on his broom and faced the old keeper Arthur. "You ready for this Arthur? Think your gunna make it this year?" James said to him sarcastically.

"Yeah, of course. I think it's you you have to be worried about."

"Sorry Arthur, you must be thinking of your imaginary twin brother or something. Because you should definitely be worried about your outcome in these trials." Arthur went red. "Now catch!" Victoire threw a quaffle in the air, and James swooped up to meet it. He lined himself up and kicked the quaffle full pelt at Arthur, who panicked and turned upside down on his broom.

"Nice one Art, your amazing at this, those Slytherins better watch out!" James mocked.

"AHHHH!" Arthur shouted and attempted to through the quaffle at James, but instead it rebounded off of one of the hoops and hit Arthur in the back of the head. This made all of the Gryffindors present join in a chorus of laughs, hoots and cheers, whilst Arthur flew to the ground and walked off in anger.

"Well that puts us down to two, keep going Rose, Drew." Victoire shouted to the other two. Albus had spent his time watching the meeting between James and Arthur, and did not know that Rose had not let a single quaffle in. He then watched as Drew flew up to get a quaffle, then fell off of his broom and was left holding on to the top of his hoop. Victoire had to fly up herself and help him down.

"Well, I think it is fair to say that Rose will be our new keeper." Victoire said with a smirk.

"Only because she is your cousin!" Arthur stormed over, holding an ice pack to his head.

"Hold on, did that quaffle really hit you that hard. You let in every single quaffle, fell upside down on your broom and got hit in the head. Drew could not catch for toffee and fell off of his broom, I had to get him down for god's sake! Rose was to only one out of you three that saved a quaffle, stay on her broom and not get hit. Now Drew, Arthur, to the changing rooms… NOW!" the boys scurried off, Arthur muttering under his breath.

The four tester chasers came to the ground and dismounted to stand side by side infront of Victoire.

"Ok, the three chasers will be James, Alden and Abby. Seb, you're going to be our sub, ok?" Victoire asked him, and he smiled.

"Just glad I got into the team. Last year, I wasn't even a sub." He laughed and headed of to the changing rooms.

"Ok, it's time for the beater trials, Miles, Andrew and Kurt."

After the trials, it was decided that Drew would be the reserve keeper and Kurt the reserve beater. Miles and Andrew got the two permanent beater positions.

The new Gryffindor Quidditch team sat together at dinner, talking about Quidditch.

"Albus, who knew you could be a seeker. I mean, your dad was amazing, or so I hear, but you don't look like a seeker." Andrew laughed.

"Yeah well, being small allows you to weave." Albus made a sort of snake movement with his hands, and the rest of the team burst with laughter.

"Hey Albus, your owl is coming. Wonder if your parents have bought us some Quidditch hoops as well!" Abby joked and the team started giggling again.

Hedwig two dropped an envelope infront of Albus, and he ripped it open eagerly.

Dear Mr Potter.

In case you did not realise, some people are missing from this hall. Have you noticed? Yes, you are missing two teachers. You see, we could not be in school today as we are busy, dealing with… matters.

Now, I want you to read this carefully. We have your sister, Lily. And no, your father will not be swooping in to save anyone this time. No one will. I have given the whole of your family powerful sleeping drugs, and, unfortunately, by the time they wake, it will be to late.

You may be wondering why two trusted Hogwarts teachers may take your sister. Well, our father is…. Well if you put our names together, you will work it out.

It's up to you Albus.

Yours sincerely

Volts and Oldem

"Rose." Albus's hands shook as he handed the letter to Rose, who let in a sharp intake of breath after she had read it.

"We better show Neville!" They both hurried off to Neville, who was talking to Mrs McGonagall.

"Sir, Albus was sent this letter today!" Rose waved the letter in Neville's face. He read through the whole thing before surprise crossed his face.

"Now who would pull a prank like that? Professor Oldem and Professor Volts are both trusted employees of this school. Someone must have sent this to you to frighten you Albus, do not worry." Neville handed the letter back. "We will find out who sent this."

Rose and Albus headed back to the table.

"You know, I have not seen the professors all day, and I have not received my letter from home this week." Albus said, confused.

"There is no reason why we can't send a letter home, and if we don't get a letter back, then we can investigate it further. Don't worry Albus, I am sure everything will be ok." Rose calmed her cousin.

"Ok." Albus sat back down.

That night, Albus did not sleep. At all.

"Albus, you have post again!" Alden hurried over and placed an envelope infront of him. "Hedwig dropped it infront of me by mistake."

"See Albus, I told you it will be fine." Rose smiled at him.

We told you Albus, your parents will not be answering your letters. They will not be doing anything. Meet at the Island of Morsmordre ASAP to save your sister.

Volts and Oldem.

Attached to the back of the note was a picture. It was Lilly, unconscious in the arms of Volts, who was giving his evil smirk whilst waving at the camera.

"Rose, they have her. They have my sister.


End file.
